


Breaking Point

by corneroftheshow



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Sun is a mess, deliveryshipping, more platonic than romantic, short and to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneroftheshow/pseuds/corneroftheshow
Summary: Moon’s usually cool, collected, and has control over her emotions. But everyone’s got a limit, even Moon.
Relationships: Moon & Sun (Pokemon), Moon/Sun (Pokemon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for bothering to read this. Please comment! If you have any sort of feedback, good or bad, I’m happy to hear it.

Moon hummed a simple melody. She felt relaxed as she stirred the Sitrus berry into the mixture, watching with a strange satisfaction as the liquid began to change into a yellow color.

Almost done, she thought. 

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Moon wasn’t expecting any guests today, so whoever it was, they had some sort of unexpected business. 

The pharmacist sauntered over to the door, and upon opening it found herself face-to-face with a familiar, oddly catlike face.

“Heya, Miss!” Sun sang out excitedly. “Are ya busy?” 

Moon looked at him. “Not particularly, I’m just doing some experimenting. You can come in if you like.” she turned back around, gesturing for him to enter, with the boy eagerly following suit.

The girl went over to check her newest creation. The liquid seemed to be perfect, but she just needed to-

“What’s that?” Sun interrupted, shoving his face dangerously close to the liquid.

“Courier!” Moon reprimanded, slapping him away. “That’s not ointment for your  eyes .”

The boy simply shrugged and plopped himself down on a nearby armchair. The boy chattered away about his various goings-on, not particularly noticing Moon’s somewhat bored expression. She was just about to say something when she noticed a strange bulge under Sun’s pants.

“Courier, what’s that?” Moon pointed suspiciously toward the strange shape.

“Oh that?” Sun laughed. “That’s just my new cast.”

“Y-“ the girl paused for a second, letting the information sink in. “Your new cast?”

“Yep!” the boy chirped. “I put in on after that Tauros stampede! Wasn’t my fault, though. How was I supposed to see that!”

Moon took a deep breath. Seriously? Again? 

Some sort of emotion began to surge inside her. Anger? Frustration? Sadness? Couldn’t say. Whatever it was, the girl kept it cool.

“Where’d you get that cast?” she asked slowly, doing her best not to sound concerned.

“I made it myself! I found a tutorial for it in a magazine!” Sun pumped his arm up with glee.

Something about that final comment by Sun made Moon finally snap. It was just so stupid, so flippant that she just couldn’t keep it under control. All the built-up frustration over days, no, weeks, no, months, of this idiotic behaviour just erupted.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Moon suddenly snapped.

Sun looked uncharacteristically taken aback.

“What’s the matter? Calm down for a second there,” he began, but Moon cut in.

“Calm down? No, I won’t  _calm down_! ” she took another breath, and looked the boy dead in the eyes.

“Are you mentally challenged? Like, is there something in your brain that needs rewiring? How  _ stupid _ and  _ reckless  _ can you get!”

Sun took a step back. “Miss, theres no need to be so rude.” he stammered, but Moon didn’t let up.

“You think this is normal? How many more stupid injuries is it going to take before you start making better decisions? This is going to end up killing you!” She was practically yelling directly into his face. 

“Maybe you don’t care if you end up terminally injured in some hospital.But have you ever thought about the fact that  there are others who care about you ? Like Hau? Or Lillie? You think that they won’t be devastated if you end up never walking again?”

Sun was silent. All of this was so sudden that it caught him completely off-guard.

“And for what? A few yen? How selfish can you get?”

“That’s not fair!” Sun retorted bitterly. “All of the money I’m saving up is going towards Poké-Pelago!”

A few moments passed, and the both of them began to cool off.

“Okay. I’m sorry. That wasn’t fair. But can you  please start using your brains, and be more careful.”

Sun nodded. “I will. I’m sorry.” he said, but then a small, teasing smile appeared on his features.

“I didn’t know you  cared that much, though.” he said, slyly.

Moon shot him a glare, but it wasn’t nearly as intimidating as she was aiming for. “Take that smirk off your face immediately, or you’ll end up in that hospital a lot quicker than you were anticipating.”

Sun raised his hands up. “Okay, okay!”

It actually felt good for Moon to let it all out. It was freeing to not be so cool all the time, and hopefully it sparked a positive change in Sun.

_ One week later _

“Courier, why are you wearing wool gloves? It’s like a sauna in here!”

Sun looked up from his package form. 

“I need these so that I don’t get paper cuts from all the forms!”

Okay, maybe he was being a little _too_ careful.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you had to read that. I was actually debating if I should write this story as Delivery or Laverre, but I ended up with Delivery because I thought that Moon snapping would be more surprising than Y.


End file.
